El Demonio de Razgriz
by El Primordial385
Summary: En el año de 1600 en el periodo Edo en Japón de desarrollo una batalla que cambiaría la historia del mundo ,un Samurai de nombre Issei Hyoudou despertara al Dragón Gales dentro de su Sacred Gear a raíz de una pérdida traumática para el ..que le deparará el destino al actual Sekiryuutei !..enemigos y aliados se darán cita para descubrirlo:IsseixErzaxRossweissexHarem..
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos ..les doy una coordinar bienvenida a este mi Fic más reciente de HighSchool DxD ,como verán este es algo un poco ambicioso ya que mostraré elementos de diferentes animes así como una buena cantidad de personajes que enriquecerán esta historia.

Sin más preámbulos los dejo con el Prólogo esperando sea de su agrado ,sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos para mostrarles un producto que sea de su agrado y de buen leer...esta historia si ,será un Harem ,sobre que chicas estarán en el ..tengo varias ,pero se aceptan propuestas !

Sin más los dejo con esta historia ..hasta la próxima !

Prologo:La Razón de Existir.

Periodo Edo ...21 de Octubre de 1600..Valle de Sekigahara !

Cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido de esta batalla ?,realmente no lo sé,lo único que se con seguridad es que ella espera por nosotros ,no podíamos rendirnos,no podíamos flaquear ...no ahora estando a pocos metros!

De rodilla al piso apoyado por mi Katana,la sangre tanto de enemigos como la propia mancha mi armadura ,observó gente a mí a un número indeterminado de enemigos ,sobre de mi ,los cadaveres de los que alguna vez fueron mis amigos y compañeros de armas ,estoy agotado ...mis piernas se niegan a sostenerme ,mis brazos ya no pueden empuñar mi espada ,mi respiración me delata ,respiro con dificultad.

Como si esto no fuera suficiente ,el cielo anteriormente azul ,hoy se muestra un gris espectral ,acorde a la situación del momento ,ningún rayo de luz es capaz de atravesar semejante oscuridad ,la tierra teñida de rojo carmesí con la sangre de aquellos que no más de algunas horas dieron sus vidas para evitar esta catástrofe .el aíre contaminado con el hedor de la muerte me llena los pulmones ,haciendo imposible olvidar este día.

Junto a mí ,cubriendo mi espalda ..en las mismas condiciones que yo ,queda mi único amigo en pie,a pesar de la situación se mantenia a mi lado ,solo quedábamos él y yo del gran Ejercito combinado que se dio cita en Sekigahara dispuestos a seguir luchando .

-No sé que pienses ...pero no me dejaré capturar por estos malditos ,de ser necesario tendré una muerte hermosa ..mi Bushido -me decía mi amigo totalmente fatigado ,a punto de colapsar ,pero con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro !

Al escuchar las palabras de mi amigo ,solo esbozar una sonrisa poniendome de pie ,os teniendo mi Kataba con ambas manos hacia el enemigo ..

-No digas estupideces ...en ves de pensar en morir bellamente ,porque no mejor piensas en vivir bellamente hasta el final ?!,no podemos rendirnos ,ella confía en nosotros ...levántate Zura !..esto aún no termina !

Mi amigo ahora identificado como Zura ,me mira con perplejidad a mis palabras ,pero después sonríe poniéndose de pie apoyándose en su Katana dispuesto a seguir luchando .

-cállate tonto ..es Katsura ..no Zura !

Asi una ves más ambos estábamos listos para pelear hasta que la vida misma nos lo permitiera ,pero en eso ,la desagradable voz de él rompió el silencio reinante...

-Que acaso no lo entienden ustedes dos ,la batalla está perdida a terminado ,simplemente se acabo ,bajen sus espadas y se les concederá misericordia ,ambos podrán ser parte del nuevo mundo ..en especial tu...Issei !

Esta maldita voz salía de entre las filas de los enemigos ,para después dar paso a una persona repugnante a mis ojos ,pero que a la vez ,fe mi amigo aquel con el que Zura y yo crecimos ,aquel con quien entrenamos ,el que lloro y río junto a mi familia ..el que ahora nos traicionaba

-Cierra el hocico ,no escucharemos a un miserable traidor ,no importa lo que tenga que hacer ,si debo morir hoy ,tu morirás conmigo Takasugi Shinsuke ,pero antes dime porque ?!...porque lo haces?!,porque demonios lo hiciste ?!-estos eran mis gritos de rabia hacia una de las personas causantes de esto,el solo ver su cara me causaba una sensación horrible de asesinato hacia el.

Takasugi solo resopló ,nos miro a Zura y a mí con tanta lastima que era capaz de expresar ,empezando a caminar sobre los cadaveres de mis amigos,viendo con detenimiento el festín al que los cuervos se daban banquete frente a nosotros ,sin voltear a vernos el nos contestó !

-Dime Issei ,no eres capaz de verlo por ti mismo ,estos muertos no te lo dicen ,no escuchas su clamor ,sus gritos ?!todo esto es por el salvar a nuestra especie de la extinción ,para tener un futuro !,para poder seguir soñando ,para lograrnos nuestras metas y nuestros propósitos ,pero más que nada ..para vivir !-decía esto último ahora mirado hacia el cielo gris.

-No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho ni de nada de lo que haré !,el sacrificio de unos ,por la supervivencia de todos es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar una y otra ves .

Cada palabra que salía de el ,lo único que lograba era que mi sangre hirviera...

-Futuro ?!,sueños ?!...que pendejadas estás diciendo !,Escuchate por los dioses !,lo único que tú y los demás fue condenarnos a una vida servilismo y degradación ,para ellos no somos nada más que ganado al que pueden explotar una y otra vez ,gente sin valor destinada a servirles ,jamás nos verán como sus iguales y los sabes !-

-Por favor Takasugi ,te lo pido ayúdame a rescatar a Mikoto ,no dejes que la sacrifiquen para abrir los portales ,si ella muere estos se colapsaran y será imposible detenerlos !...por favor ..amigo !

Takasugi volteo a verme directamente a los ojos ,absorto en sus pensamientos ,por un momento creí que su espada pelearía junto a la de Katsura y la mía ..pero estaba muy equivocado .

-Es demasiado tarde Issei ..no hay marcha atrás ,lo siento pero tu hermana tiene un destino que cumplir ,así lo ha establecido mi señor Zeoticus Gremory.!

-Tu señor ?!-le respondía totalmente incrédulo por esto último ,no te permitiré..ni a ti ni a nadie ,nunca le podrán una mano encima !,...vamos Zura !

Segado por la ira y el odia hacia Takasugi me lancé contra el ,el ni siquiera hizo algo para pelear ,al momento de yo hacerlo ,todos los demonios pertenecientes al Clan Gremory blandiendo espadas y lanzas comenzaron a atacarnos a Zura y a mí ,que para entonces también se había lanzado al ataque..

lo único que se escuchaba en Sekigahara era el choche de espadas ,los gritos de agonia,de ayuda ..de odio

Clank! ... Clink! ... Fuuuzzz..Trask ... Clink!

-Aaaaaahhhhhhggghhh ...!

-Miserables Samurai's...mátenlos !,mátenlos a ambos !..quiero sus cabezas !-decía lo que parecía era el capitán de los demonios con los que Katsura y yo peleábamos

Clinkkzzzzzzz...Aaarrrggghhh ..No !..por favor no !Fluzzzz..Clank!..Clank!

Aun sobre los más de 150,000 muertos de Sekigahara ...Katsura y yo nos negábamos a caer ,debíamos evitar que mataran a Mikoto ,para evitar la dominación de los demonios en el mundo humano ,era necesario mantener cerrados a cualquier costo los portales mágicos y no alterar las líneas ley,la Sacerdotisa del Clan Hyoudou ,los únicos guardianes de dichas puertas debían no solo erradicarlos ,exterminarlos junto a la sacerdotisa si era que los demonios controlarán las puerts ,para de alguna manera ,ser ellos los únicos capaces de usarlas a su antojo...mi hermana ,a la que amaba con toda mi alma ..Mikoto Hyoudou ..era la encargada del velar de los portales !

Para protegerla se habían reunido dos poderosos Ejércitos el del Oeste comandado por el Clan Toyotomi y las fuerzas del Ejercito del Este por el Clan Tokugawa ,se habían reunido en Sekigahara a plantar combate ,contra el entonces Mou Zeoticus Gremory y sus 72 generales del inframundo

150,000 hombres de todo Japón ,Samurai's y Daimyo's lucharon y murieron por un mundo libre ,un mundo para los humanos ,no para los seres sobrenaturales que querían implantar su ley y su dominio

Al no poder hacer uso de su magia en el mundo humano ,el Mou Gremory dispuso de más de 800,000 demonios ,ataviados con las armaduras de los distritos Clanes del inframundo ..Sitri,Bael ,Agares,Glasya Labolas,Astaroth,Phenex ,Gremory ..entre muchos más

La causa de la pelea era simple ...proteger a el Clan Hyoudou y a su sacerdotisa ,con ella a salvo los demonios no podian acceder a su magia ..eran tan mortales como nosotros ,por eso la importancia ..podíamos ganar y si no era si ..al menos expulsarlos de Japón

Pero en el corazón humano radican sentímientos de poder y avaricia sin límites ,sentimientos que hacen que traiciones a tu propia gente ,a tu propia famila ..el Líder del Clan Tokugawa ...Tokugawa Ieyasu ,seducido por el susurro del demonio ,traicionó a las Fuerzas Combinadas ..provocando la aniquilación total del Ejército del Oeste y gran parte del Ejército del Este ..aquellos que no siguiéron a Tokugawa ,o murieron en combate o de alguna forma lograron escapar del infierno de Sekigahara .

Para este entonces Katsura se encontraba peleando ya con Takasugi ,de alguna manera entre los dos logramos aniquilar al grupo de demonios que nos tenían rodeados ,mentras yo luchaba contra el capitán de los demonios ..la pelea de Katsura era otra historia..

Clink! .., Clink Clank ...! ... Friezzzzzzzzzz!

-No me hagas matarte Katsura !..eres mi amigo !-

decia Takasugi bloqueando la Katana de Zura ..ambos viendose detenidamente ,..a pesar de la brutalidad del combate ,Takasugi no parecía agotado ,ni siquiera que se estaba esforzando ..no así Zura ,que en cada golpe dejaba todo en sí

-Tendras que matarme si quieres detenerme maldito !,-dando un salto hacia atrás evitó un corte decendente de su adversario !

-Ya veo ..no me dejas opción Katsura ..te demostraré cuál es la diferencia tan abismal que hay entre un elegido del inframundo y un humano -

tras decir esto último había adoptado una posición de pelea más agresiva ,grande de la sorpresa de Katsura al ver que Takasugi había desaparecido ante sus ojos ,a una velocidad inhumana ..

Clink! ... Aaahhh ... Clank! ... Mmmggghhh ... Clink! ... Fluzzzz!

Katsura simple te no pudo seguir la velocidad y fuerza empleada por su enemigo ,con varias cortes en todo el cuerpo y sangrando copiosamente ,finalmente caía de rodillas ,su Katana había sido Quebrada en uno de los muchos intentos que hizo por resistir ,pero había sido inútil

Apareciendo frente a él Takasugi hizo una última intención de razonar con su ex amigo !-

-Ests es tu última oportunidad Katsura !..únete a nosotros o muere !-

Katsura levantado la mirada sonriendo fieramente a su enemigo contestaba si dudas o lamentaciones ,sus últimas palabras fueron ...

-Jodete maldito cabron !..metete tu oportunidad por el culo !..traidor !

Takasugi ante lo dicho ,solo suspiro pesadamente y con ambas manos sostuvo en alto su Katana ,listo para dar el golpe final a su oponente ,uno de sus amigos

Al ver esto...el último pensamiento de Katsura fue para su amigo Issei que aún luchaba...-"Jejejeje..perdónenme Issei..Mikoto ..ya no puedo hacer más !.,los veré más adelante ..amigos "

Con esto último finalmente la hoja de la Katana había impactado sobre el pecho de mi amigo ,ocacionando un géiser de sangre que manchaba aún más el campo de Sekigahara ...

Yo de mi parte al fin me había librado del Capitán de los demonios Gremory ,justo a tiempo para ver cómo Takasugi acababa con la vida de mi mejor amigo

-Zuraaaaaaaa -

Mi Grito fie tan potente que espanto a los cuervos de sus festín de la carne de mis amigos ...me disponía a ir a acabar con ese maldito de Takasugi cuando senti que cadenas negras aprisionaban mi cuerpo haciendo imposible que me libere de ellas ,cállendo al suelo veo ante mí a Takasugi quien con un movimiento de mano ..ordena a los soldados Gremory que me lleven hasta cierto lugar ..

-Llévenselo !..mi señor quiere verlo -

-Si señor !-

Arrastrado por los guardias al fin me dejaron sobre los pies del infame Mou Zeoticus Gremory ...el Lord que comandaba toda esta locura y por la cual incontables vidas habían sucumbido a la muerte misma.

-Si que eres una molestia Samurai !,ve todo el desastre que tú y los tuyos causaron !,porque no aceptar vivir sirviendo a seres superiores que malgastar inútilmente sus vidas peleando por causas tontas ?!,No somos tan despiadados ni inhumanos como muchos creen ,al igual que ustedes solo queremos vivir y perdurar !-esto era lo que Zeoticus Gremory decía al tenerme encadenando sin posibilidad de luchar más ,yo ante sus palabras solo hice lo único que era capas de hacer ..

-Pufff..!-solo escucho hacia su bota la más cercana a mi rostro ,en señal de repudio y desprecio a sus palabras !

-Muérete pendejo !..no sabes nada ,para ti y los tuyos puede que la vida humana parezca inútil e insignificante a sus ojos ,pero para nosotros es mucho más ..en solo un instante ,en un parpadeo podemos ser capaces de vivir y morir al máximo,sentir un sin fin de emociones todas a la vez ,gozarán de cierta inmortalidad pero aún así ..jamás lograrán ser capaces de superar a los humanos !.-

El Mou Gremory al escuchar mis palabras solo se alejó unos cuantos metros de mi ,dándome la espalda ...

-Veo que no entiendes !..un salvaje simpre será un salvaje !..girándose a unos de sus capitanes más cercanos le dio la síguente orden ..-Traiganla !-

Tan pronto el capitán escucho la orden hizo un ademán con la mano para que dos demonios trajeran ante mí a mi hermana ..Mikoto .

-Que piensas hacer !..suéltala maldito !..no te atrevas a tocarla !-fue mi grito de rabia al intentar liberarme inútilmente de las cadenas .

-Antes de que mueras ,quiero que seas testigo de este gran día ,este día quedará marcado para siempre en la vida rato humana como sobrenatural ,el día en el que los últimos miembros del Clan Hyoudou abrirán las puertas y por fin ..podremos hacernos de este mundo !..tu hermana será pieza clave para eso ..Samurai !-

Dicho esto el Mou ,arrodillo a mi hermana enfrente de mi ,era tonto pero ,aún en la situación en la que estábamos ..ella siempre esbozo un hermosa y cálida sonrisa .,sus hermosos ojos marrones miraron a los míos por última vez ..

-No lo hagas ...por piedad..no, ..déjala !-mis suplicas acompañadas de llantos eran palabras huecas a los oídos del Mou ,quien acercando una daga de oro al cuello de mi hermana se disponía a terminar con la vida de ella

Mikoto Hyoudou jamás abandono ese hermoso semblante que siempre la caracterizó ,siempre con esa sonrisa que de alguna manera hacía sentir que todo estará bien sin importar lo que suceda ..

-Detente por lo que más ames ...!...no lo hagas ...detenteeeee!

Las últimas palabras de Mikoto siempre me perseguirían en pesadillas por el resto de mis días !

-No temas I-Chan ,este es el destino de las Sacerdotisa !..por favor vive tu vida y no busques venganza ni albergues odio en tu corazón ,nada puede cambiar esto ...te amo Ise...siempre te he amado mi Ise -

Ante las palabras de mi hermana veo en cámara lenta como Zeoticus Gremory degolla a mi hermana en frente de mis ojos ,sus palabras aceptando estar enamorada de mi causaron un profundo dolor !-Nooooooooooooo...!

Gritaba tan alto como mi garganta me lo permitía ,mis lágrimas caían en cascada sobre mis mejillas mezclándose junto a la sangre que mancha mis ropas y armadura anteriormente blanca ..el dolor era tal e insoportable ,pedía y rogaba a los dioses o a cualquiera que me escuchara que me ayudara ..daría mi alma y cuerpo por una oportunidad de asesinar a todos ..fue entonces cuando mis suplicas fueron escuchadas ..una voz ,una grave voz se escucho viviendo desde mi interior

-[Tanto así es tu deseo por pelear que ofreces tu alma y tu cuerpo a cambio ?]-

Sin dudar un segundo ..respondí

-Si-fue lo único que salió de mis labios

-[En ese caso te daré mi poder y juntos acabaremos con este sufrimiento que ellos te han causado ..compañero !]-

Mientras esto pasaba en mi interior lentamente levante la cabeza observando ante mí el cuerpo sin vida de Mikoto ..sus ojos que una vez rebosaban cariño y alegría ..hoy se encontraban fríos y oscuros ..

Una gran corriente de aire carmesí se empezó a formar alrededor de mi cuerpo podía sentirlo ,el poder del que esa entidad me hablaba ,haciendo un gran esfuerzo poco a poco las cadenas empezaron a resquebrajarse ..el sentimiento de odio,rabia y la desesperacion movían mi cuerpo ..la tierra temblaba y el cielo se volvio,más oscuro de lo que ya era ..relámpagos caían por todas partes

Zeoticus Gremory observaba atento todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor ,esto ya lo había sentido antes ,sin lugar a dudas era igual que aquella vez ..aquella vez cuando los dos Dragones Celestiales acabaron con todo a su paso ..

Girando a observar al Samurai ,vio con horror que esa sensación antaño sentida provenía de el ...lo comprobó al ver sus ojos ..estos ya no era color Miel de hace un momento cuando asesinó a su hermana ,ahora eran verdes esmeraldas muy potentes y que reflejaban un gran odio dirigido hacia él y los suyos

Con pavor observó como el Samurai destruia las cadenas dando un gran grito que retumbó por todo el valle de Sekigahara ..más aún cuando en su brazo izquierdo apareció la legendaria Boosted Gear ..uno de los 13 Longinus ..la Sacred Gear del Dragon Emperador Rojo ..él Sekiryuutei .

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ...! -

-[Vamos Hyoudou Issei !...demuestra el verdadero poder del Dragón Rojo y hazles sentir lo que es el miedo y húndelos en el purgatorio carmesí.. !]-

A una velocidad superior a la de cualquier demonio el Samurai llamado Issei Hyoudou ,tomaba dos katanas que se encontraban clavadas en el suelo ,ambas con rastros de sangre ...

Zeoticus Gremory al ver semejante ataque fue lo suficientemente rápido para desemvainar su espada Jian y bloquear por los pelos la embestida de Issei.

-Clank ...! .. Clink.! .. ... Clink! ... Frikkkkzzzzxxxx ..!

Fue el sonido del brutal ataque con ambas espadas de Issei ,la magnitud de los impactos fue tal que una onda expansiva fue ocacionada ,logrando que el Mou Gremory hundiera los pies al piso de tan fuerza desplegada por su oponente !

-Maldito Samurai ...! ... Grrrrrr ...! -

Terminando de bloquear el ataque ,Zeoticus con una mano lanzó una esfera del poder de fuego y oscuridad directamente hacia Issei ,este en un hábil movimiento colocó ambas katanas en forma de X para repeler el ataque y defenderse ,retrocediendo varios metros hacia atrás dejando unos surcos en la tierra ..logró resistir ante la incredulidad de los demonios quienes veían como un mortal plantaba cara a su líder .

Issei Hyoudou aún en esa posición defensiva su cuerpo era cubierto por una aura carmesí que era muy visible ,eso y sus imponentes ojos esmeraldas decían más de lo que aparentaba ..esto apenas comenzaba.

Su brazo izquierdo cubierto en su totalidad hasta el codo con el guantelete del Dragón Emperador ..la gema en el dorso de la mano brillaba intensamente...con ambas Katanas en mano ...

\- [! Boost Boost ... ... .. Bosst] -

El Último Samurai de Sekigahara se lanzaba al ataque contra su peor enemigo ..él Inframundo !

Continuara ...

Hombreeeee ..aquí el prólogo de esta historia que me está gustando tanto escribir ,tendrán preguntas y dudas ,prometo responderlas y aparte se verán resueltas en capítulos posteriores .

Esta historia nació de ver tanto la serie de Gintama ,peliculas colmo..El Último Samurai ,y películas animadas como ..The Sword of the Stranger(muy buena por cierto ..la recomiendo )..y demas animes .

Espero esta historia sea de su agrado y sus sugerencias de personajes serán bien recibirás al igual que lo demás ..mi otro Fic de El Inicio de una Mueva Leyenda ..la retomaré ,ahora que ando inspirado ..me había quedado corto de ideas y tiempo pero no más ...bueno amigos me despido su Amigo el Primordial 385 ..por cierto tendrá chicas de anime de Fairy Tail y Naruto .!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey que tal camaradas ...hoy ya traigo el primer capítulo de esta serie del Demonio de Razgriz,espero pueda ser de su agrado así como lo fue para mí sin más vamos a la acción ...

Antes que se me olvide agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer este Fic..este capítulo despertara dudas y aparecerán más personajes sin más vamonosssss...!

Capitulo 1 : El Demonio de Razgriz !

Estupefaccion e Incredulidad!..esas eran unas de las palabras que más describía lo que pasaba en Sekigahara ...si bien era verdad que la batalla había durado más de 8 horas ininterrumpidas ,tan bien lo era el hecho de que los humanos dados cita en este campo de la prefectura de Gifu hoy Japón,habían peleado magistralmente logrando plantar cara a los demonios ,que si bien estos no podían hacer uso de sus habilidades mágicas eran buenos luchadores tanto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como con esgrima.

Al final de cuentas ,solo siendo superados en número en proporción de 7 a1 lograron vencerlos ,pero los demonios pagaron un alto precio por la victoria ,si bien Sekigaraha cobró la vida de más de 150,000 almas humanas ,los demonios tuvieron más de 230,000 bajas de distintos clanes del inframundo ,ellos habían perdido una 1/4 parte de sus fuerzas de más 800,000 demonios de todas clases ..eso sin contar alguno que otro líder de Clan que subestimo la capacidad humana ...

Ahora ante ellos se encontraba el Último Samurai con vida de Sekigahara ,su anterior armadura tan blanca como la nieve se encontraba semi destruida y bañada en sangre ,su ropa mostrando incontables cortes,sus Katanas con grandes grietas en las hojas pero negándose a quebrarse...algunos pensaran que no era más que un solo número sin sentido ni valor ,un simple humano...pero este Samurai del Clan Hyoudou ,demostró mucho más al momento de perder lo más importante para el ,con esto despertó un poder tan destructivo como temido por los demonios más viejos ...La Legendaria Boosted Gear del Dragon Emperador Rojo ,uno de los 13 Longinus ,uno de los más raros ,aquel que contenía el alma del Dragón cuyo poder radicaba en duplicar el poder del portador cada 10 segundos y transferir el poder a personas u objetos..

El poder era tal que se decía que podría sobrepasar a los Reyes Demonios y al mismo Dios cuando se es completamente dominado ..cuanta verdad había en esto ,ya que ante sus ojos ..este Samurai peleaba encarnizadamente contra su Mou ..Zeoticus Gremory ..

La técnica de pelea de Issei Hyoudou no era otra que la Niten Ichi Ryu...técnica aprendida junto a unos de sus más grandes amigos Miyamoto Musashi..aunque más agresiva y letal que la empleada originalmente por su amigo ...este estilo de esgrima aunado al hecho de que la Sacred Gear incrementaba tanto su fuerza y velocidad a cada momento la hacían algo única y devastadora...ya que el Samurai Hyoudou estando en modo Berserker estaba siendo un enemigo imparable para el Mou Gremory

Clink..Clink...Clankkkkkk...Fluzzzzzz...Crxiiizzzzzzz...!

-[Boost...Boost...Boost...!]-

Acaso era todo una maldita broma !...porque está detestable entidad hacia acto de precensia justo ahora que todo había terminado ,ya no importaba que los portales dimensiónales y las líneas ley estuvieran abiertas ..esto no había sido jamás contemplado por nadie ..ni siquiera por los Reyes Demonio .

Todo aquel demonio sin importar si fuera líder de Clan o un simple soldado razo ,todo quien interfiriera en esa pelea era brutalmente asesinado por el Sekiryuutei ..

Zeoticus Gremory había hechado mano de todas sus habilidades físicas y mágicas disponibles en el ,no por nada era un Mou del Inframundo,pero todo lo que intentaba era contrarrestado por un Sekiryuutei fuera de control ,así lo demostraba por estar en modo Berserker ..no se podía razonar con el ,ni siquiera dialogar ,no importara cuantas veces lo lastimara con sus ataques mágicos o con su Espada Jian ..este simplemente seguía adelante con su ataque

Sus heridas era curadas casi al instante por esa aura carmesí que lo rodeaba ,la inusual sed de sangre que se podía sentir y oler en el ambiente provenía de el ..sus ojos lo delataban,no quería otra cosa más que derrotar a la persona frente a él

-[Boost...Boost...Boost...]-

-Aaaaaahhhhh...Clink ...Clink...Clank...!

-Miserable humano !..no importa lo que sea que tengas,aunque seas el Sekiryuutei y poseas tal poder ..no lograrás vencerme !-

Clank..Clank...Fluuuzzzzz...!

Por extraño que parezca ya nadie interfería en ese combate ..todos observaban ,todos en silencio ..todos sin poder siquiera moverse ..los grandes líderes de los 72 Clanes no podía hacer nada más sentirse impotentes ,frustrados e humillados por ese Samurai ..era irónico ,ellos como seres superiores ,no podía hacer frente a un simple humano y su Sacred Gear ...

-Es suficiente de esta mierda !...muereeee!-

Este era el grito de Zeoticus al chocar por millonésima vez la espada contra las katanas de Issei,estás al ya no soportar la fuerza del impacto terminaron rompiéndose en pedazos ..Issei en un moviemiento rápido agarro la punta de un de ellas y sosteniéndola fieramente contra su mano ,no importando si se lastimara ..esquivando de costado el corte descendente de la espada Jian de Zeoticus ,la clavo directamente sobre su ojo izquierdo ,haciendo que el grito del Mou se escuchará en todo Japón y más allá

Flassssssssshhhhhh...!

Una Gran cantidad de sangre del hasta entonces gran Mou del Inframundo ..manchaba a ambos contrincantes !

-Aaaaassrrrrggggghhhhhhmmmmm-

Opening:Gintama Ost 5 Donten !

Namari no sora omoku tarekomi...Mashiro ni dayono n da taiyou ga kukakete...Mimi nari wo togaraseru...

Se ve a Issei apoyado en una rodilla con ropa de civil sonriendo ,junto a él su amigo Kotarou Katsura de pie mirado hacia en frente ,ambos sobre una pradera mientras sopla el viento ,para que la cámara gire y los muestre con sus armaduras Samurai manchados en sangre viendo frente a ellos al Ejército del Inframundo y los estandartes de los 72 Clanes ..detrás del ejército la figura de Zeoticus y sus generales así como su ex amigo Takasugi Shinsuke ,la escena cambia mostrando un Iglesia abandonada donde se encuentra el Padre Valper Galileo viendo como Freed Sellzen quien lame la mejilla de una Semi desnuda Asia Argento,todo ante la sonrisa siniestra del Cadre Kokabiel que est en las sombras ..

Hyururi hyururi...Hikui tsubame ga hachi no jirazote...biru no tani wo kakeru...Mojiki ni yutachi ga kuru

Se observa a Erza Scarlet entrenando en un dojo con katas en ambas manos ,vistiendo pantalones pesqueros rojos y una blusa de tirantes mostrado su generoso escote ,la escena cambia a Asgard donde Rossweise se ve que trae su traje de Valquiria mientras mira él palacio de odin ,se observa que ve el palacio desde muy lejos mientras la nieve cae ,la escena cambia a una biblioteca antigua donde una maga rubia de hermosos ojos azules vestida con uniforme de escuela y con una gran capa y sombrero de punta azul lee divertidamente libros antiguos de hechicería arcana esta chica no es otra mas que Le Fay Pendragon...para después cambiar a otra escena donde en un salón decorado con finos muebles y pinturas en las paredes,una bella mujer de larga cabellera rubia,ojos tan azules como el hielo y portando un vestido carmesí que se ajusta a su figura de supermodelo ,bebe tranquilamente el té,a lado de ella se encuentra un mayordomo algo viejo sirviéndole la taza ...

Donten no michi wo...Kasa wo wasurete...Aruku kanojo wa...Ame ni obieteru...No de boku mo...Yowamushi burasagete...Sora wo aoku...

Se observa a Issei y Katsura con sus Katanas y Sacred Gear peleando en equipo contra Kokabiel ,los tres contrincantes chocando sus espadas sacando chispas al impacto ,cuando ambos tanto Issei como Katsua se disponen a dar el último golpe a Kokabiel un rayo de energía disparado desde el cielo explota enfrente de estos haciéndolos retroceder,ambos apoyándose con sus Katanas mirando hacia arriba observan en el cielo bajo la luna llena al Hakuryuukou con sus alas extendidas de brazos cruzados,la escena cambia a Erza usando una armadura mágica del Anillo Celestial luchando contra Raynare,ambas volando esquivando Erza lanzas de luz y los choques de espada con Freed Sellzen mientras este sonríe como loco,para seguir la escena y ver a Rossweise empleando círculos mágicos de hielo,fuego y relámpago,luchado contra Dohnaseek y Kalawarner quienes en picada desde el cielo arremeten contra Rossweise lanzando está sus tres ataques combinados...

Achira kochira...Anyo wa jiozu...Kohiya ni yote...Hitoyasu mikimetara...Kaerenai kaerenai...

Ahora se observa la academia de Kuoh donde en el Club de Investigaciones de lo Oculto se ve a Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri junto a toda su nobleza ,véase kiba y Saji detrás de un largo sillón donde están sentadas Akeno,Koneko,Tsubaki y del otro lado otro sillón donde están Momo,Tomoe y Yura detrás está el peón de Rias Gremory Natsu Dragneel,todos observando al frente,la escena cambia a un Jardín donde una chica llamada Tae Shimura juega con sus hermanos pequeños no más de 6 años todos bajo la atenta mirada de su madre quien tiene una gran sonrisa,después se muestra en una oficina al líder de los Angeles Caídos Azazel firmando una pila de documentos mientras una alegre secretaria de nombre Penemue,de muy buen ver y con un traje negro que resalta cada una de sus curvas le trae otro montón de papeles esto bajo la mirada de Baraquiel que está de lado de Azazel,finalmente se observa a Xenovia e Irina ambas caminando por la ciudad de Kuoh usando túnicas blancas...

Donten no michi wo...Burari bura bura...Aruku futari wa...Ashikaru no gotoku...Kiken suki no dareka no furi wo suru shoushin monodono...

Se observa a Issei y Katsura ambos vestidos con el uniforme de la academia peleando por un pedazo de pizza en la cafetería de la misma academia ,siendo observados por Erza que también trae el uniforme resaltando su esbelta figura mientras tiene una mano en el rostro de la vergüenza y Rossweise quien trae un traje gris de maestra con falda hasta las rodillas que trata inútilmente de separarlos ante las risas de todos los alumnos,la escena cambia a Rias ,Akeno y su Nobleza peleando contra Riser Phenex en un Rating Game ,siendo heridas por una fuerte explosión pero salvadas por Natsu Dragneel,la escena vuelve a cambiar a una habitación finamente decorada donde la Rubia de ojos azules ,con una tierna sonrisa y acompañadas de un grupo de Maid's dan de comer a dos bebes mellizos ...una niña rubia de ojos color miel y un niño de cabello castaño de ojos azules ,ambos no tienen más de 2 meses de nacidos .

Donten no michi wo...Kasa wo wasurete...Aruku kanojo wa...Ame ni obieteru...No de boku mo...Yowamushi burasagete...Sora wo aoku...

Se observa la pelea de Riser Phenex contra Issei ambos chocando sus puños mientras una ola expansiva de viento sacude la arena,se mira a Katsura tratando de ligar con una chica del Club de Arqueria de Kuoh,Rossweise y Erza charlando animadamente ambas sentadas en una terraza observando de vez en cuando a Issei entrenar con sus Katanas,por último se observa a Issei ,Katsura ,Erza y Rossweise de espaldas caminando todos vestidos con sus ropas de combate mientras dos Katanas quedan clavadas en el suelo ..entrando a lo que parece ser un castillo donde el emblema del Clan Gremory y sobre de este la figura de Zeoticus y Takasugi los miran ...

San Petersburgo...Federación de Rusia...tiempo presente ...

Abri de golpe los ojos ,sudando copiosamente ...otra ves los sueños del pasado me atormentan,porque ahora ?,mirando el techo de la habitación del hotel donde me encontraba,lentamente me enderecé sentándome de lado de la cama,todo esto para no despertar a mi bella acompañante ...

Ella dormía tranquilamente,con un ligero Baby Doll de seda transparente de color lila se notaba su sensual figura ,dueña de unas medidas de infarto 97-54-92...Erza Scarlet una maga poderosa de un Gremio ahora desaparecido, estaba al servicio de Elizabeth Razgriz ,me acompañaba en una misión encomendada por esta misma...mi señora ,la mujer que me regreso a la vida hacía más de 400 años ...

Elizabeth Razgriz ...una bella mujer que no aparenta más de 30 años era una Demoniza de clase alta en el inframundo ,dueña de una línea de sangre tan antigua como el universo mismo ,de larga cabellera rubia que le llegaba hasta la cintura ,unas medidas de supermodelo 96-59-89,toda una belleza y objeto de deseo para cualquier hombre ,sin importar la Facción que sea ,todos caían ante el encanto de sus ojos azules como el hielo ,largas y esbeltas piernas ,senos por demás envidiables y uno de los más bellos rostros ,comparado únicamente con Gabriel ,la mujer más bella del Cielo...

Lisa ...como yo le digo ,jamás en su vida y en la historia de su Clan han tenido Nobleza ,la razón simple ella como única superviviente que quedaba no veía necesidad de encadenar a un alma humana al servilismo o por el hecho de aumentar su poder o prestigio que el Clan Razgriz ya poseía ,ella fielmente creía que toda alma sea de la criatura que sea ,tenía que cumplir un ciclo de vida para después retornar a sus orígenes con toda la experiencia que en vida acumuló ,todo esto para enriquecer la vida misma de las generaciones futuras

Esa fue su principal razón por la que abandonó el Inframundo ,los choques de ideas con el entonces Mou Gremory y sus 72 Clanes ,quienes creían que dominando a la primitiva raza humana tendrían un futuro asegurado ya que después de la Gran Guerra entre las Facciones ,los demonios habían sido diezmados y el número de nacimientos eran alarmantemente bajos ,si las cosas seguían así ..con el tiempo serían declarados un Clan en extinción ...

Lisa al oponerse al Mou Gremory y su plan de invasión al mundo humano ,fue declarada demonio renegado por lo que tras una pelea breve contra varias Casa demoniacas optó mejor por abandonar el Inframundo y dirigirse al mundo humano...esto fue hace 15 años antes de la batalla de Sekigahara

Observadora a primera vista de los acontecimientos en el Infierno de Sekigahara ,ella contemplo como el Sekiryuutei de esa época ,un Samurai del Clan Hyoudou ,entablaba un combate feroz contra el Mou Gremory ,logrando asesinar a miles de demonios que intentaron plantarle cara al querer proteger a su Señor ..

Lisa veía embelesada como a pesar de las heridas ocasionadas por espadas ,lanzas y ataques mágicos ,el Sekiryuutei seguía combatiendo a pesar de todo,segado por el dolor y la pérdida de su hermana la sacerdotisa por mano de Zeoticus ,había entrado en un frenesí sin control...el modo Berserker lo convertía en una criatura sedienta de sangre y pelea sin igual al que Lisa jamás vio,este era el verdadero poder de uno de los dos Dragones Celestiales ...pero no solo eso ,el poder y la determinación humana...tan temidos por todos ser viviente en la creación

Por primera vez en la historia de su Clan ...Elizabeth Razgriz tomó la firme convicción de hacer al Sekiryuutei de su Nobleza ,una vez esté fuera derrotado,así ante el cuerpo agonizante del Samurai dueño de la Boosted Gear,usando su poder mágico tomó la decisión de volverlo a la vida una vez más ,para que este le ayudará a restablecer el balance que la ambición de Zeoticus Gremory había provocado con esta tragedia ...

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para poner en marcha su plan ..ya que el Samurai se encontraba exhausto y la pérdida de energía eran insostenibles ,al usar por primera vez su Sacred Gear del modo del que lo hacía ...no le quedaba más que usar una última cosa...La Juggernaut Drive

Pero antes de que el Sekiryuutei terminara el canto de la Juggernaut Drive..este finalmente cayó derrotado ..atacado a traicion por la espalda por una mujer castaña de ojos violetas,empuñando una lanza Dragón Slayer lo habia atravesado ,destruyendole el corazón en el proceso ya que el Samurai conocía de primera mano a la mujer a la que Lisa reconoció como Venelana Bael..

Habian transcurrido más de 417 años de ese evento ,para ser exactos,bastante tiempo para aún recordarlo con claridad,los fantasmas del Valle de Sekigahara seguían presentes en mi vida ,no era difícil suponer el porque de eso ..si yo seguía vivo ,los recuerdos también lo estaban...la misión era simple,acabar con un demonio renegado que secuestraba y mataba indiscriminadamente a personas haciendo parecer los crímenes como el ataque de bestias hambrientas...

Lentamente me puse de pie y camine hacia el balcón de la habitación ..eran las 2:40 de la madrugada ,apoyándome sobre la barandilla del balcón mire las luces que adornaban la ciudad sobre el río Neva ..San Peterburgo ,no era muy diferente a las ciudades que generalmente visitaban debido a las misiones ,teníamos apenas dos días de nuestra llegada a Rusia ,ahora solo debían esperar a que el demonio ,sea quien fuese ,hiciera acto de presencia...

Erza se encargaría de rastrear su firma mágica a la vez que crea barreras de contención y eliminaba cualquier amenaza que interrumpiera la misión ...mientras yo me encargaba directamente del trabajo sucio ...la eliminación completa de la amenaza!

A Erza la había conocido hace más de 147 años ,durante la Guerra Franco Prusiana ,en aquel entonces Erza no era más que una niña que vivía en la localidad de Ruan ,en Francia ,cuando en el año de 1870 el Ejército Prusiano invadió su ciudad natal tomándola a ella prisionara junto a varios niños de la localidad ,ella fue trasladada al corazón del imperio del Káiser para ser sometida a experimentos inhumanos con el fin de crear soldados perfectos para las guerras venideras

Había sido yo enviado a Prusia a dar caza a un Demonio causante de la Guerra y por ende de los experimentos a los que tenía sujetos a varios niños ,lo que ignoraba yo era que ya tenía avances significativos en la conducta de varios niños que con el tiempo mostrarían ser una amenaza de la que por desgracia me tuve que encargar ..uno de estos niños era amigo de Erza

Cumplida mi misión y de paso recatar a los niños ,lo último que supe de estos era que había sido aceptados en un gremio de Magos llamado Fairy Tail ,todo esto por las hablilidade mostradas ,se pensó en un principio que logrando controlar su magia estos niños serían un bien útil para ayudar a los demás ,ser una guía para aquellos que habían perdido camino y que de alguna manera ,aunque muchas veces inconsiente buscaban ayuda .pero no sabían cómo pedirlo

Erza había crecido en ese ambiente sus habilidades en combate tanto cuerpo a cuerpo como mágicas eran únicas ,tanto que fue nombrada unos de los 7 magos más fuertes del Gremio ,claro que era una mujer algo impaciente y sobre todo demasiado disciplinada y con gran sentido de Justicia.

Cuando pasó la Rebelión de varios miembros del Gremio ,encabezada por el amigo de Erza ...de nombre Jellal,para ella fue un muy duro golpe a sus creencias ,Jellal fue uno de los niños que sobrevivió a los experimentos de los Prusianos y su demonio renegado,la única persona a la que Erza consideraba amiga..

Lisa nuevamente me envió en socorro de aquellas que sufrían los daños colaterales de la disputa del gremio ,en una de esas disputas ,tuve una batalla a muerte contra Jellal,era un genio en combate,su nivel de magia y su aplicación en combate era más alto que el mío ,pero no así en combate frontal ,donde yo gracias a mi Niten Ichi Ryu logre salir con la victoria ..pero durante el combate me di cuenta de que Jellal en sí,era incapaz de detenerse ya que estaba siendo controlado bajo abducción mental ,al final Jellal me suplicó acabar con su tortura ,pidiéndome hacer lo que él no pudo ...proteger a las personas ,en especial aquellas realmente valiosas para el

Sus últimas palabras fueron que protegiera a Erza su mejor y única amiga...siempre era lo mismo ,siempre que mataba ya sea a un demonio o a un reencarnado ,al final veía con pesar como volvía a ser las personas que fueron algún día !

Desgraciadamente Erza me vio como un asesino a sangre fría que lo único que hizo fue matar a su amigo ,ya que presenció el momento en que mi Katana arrebataba la vida a Jellal,Erza con gran odio hacia mí..juro que me mataría por la memoria de su amigo ..

Así pasaron 5 años donde Erza me dio caza a la vez que peleaba contra mí cada vez con más ímpetu que la vez anterior ,la última ves Erza estuvo a punto de lograr su objetivo pero haciendo usa de la técnica de la Ilusión del Dragón ..hice que ella logrará ver lo que en realidad pasó.!

Erza había caído en desprecion debido a que se había segado a la idea de que Jellal era un monstruo ,culpando a todos del sufrimiento y la muerte de su amigo ,pero para su consuelo pudo ver al verdadero Jellal pidiéndome proteger a su amiga y a todas las persona que el no pudo ...

No teniendo un lugar al cual ir le ofrecí llevarla al castillo de Elizabeth para que estuviera hasta el momento en que decidiera por sí misma que hacer con su vida de ahora en adelante ,Lisa había escuchado por mi todo cuanto paso ,a la ves que aceptó tener a Erza en el castillo al norte de Francia..

De más está decir que Erza finalmente cuando se dio cuenta de la situación y había aceptado todo lo que pasó ,pidió servir a las órdenes de Lisa ,ya que se enteró de lo que yo realmente era y lo que hacíamos desde hace bastante tiempo,de esta forma ella también pasó a ser parte de la Nobleza de Lisa ...

La relación con Erza en principio fue la madre de incomoda ,pero ya que pasamos la barrera que nos separaba ..nos convertimos en amigos,de amigos en confidentes ,de confidentes a mejores amigos y de eso a amantes ...ambos habíamos dado el último paso en nuestra relación ..no diré que cuando se enteró de relación que llevaba con Lisa estallo en celos ..al parecer Erza resultó celosa y posesiva !

Pero nada que Lisa no pudiera manejar ,al final Erza mediante bastante "persuasión"acepto la relación nuestra y de las demás chicas que se unirían al nuevo Clan Hyoudou ...!

Menudo problema cuando conoció a Rossweise...mi Valquiria Tsundere!

La noche en San Petersburgo era fresca ,estábamos a mediados de año,el clima era por demás perfecto siendo un pais Eslavo donde el frío predominaba casi la mayor parte del año con temperaturas superiores a 40 grados bajo cero ...

-[Estas bien compañero ...pude notar tu preocupación !]-

El que me hablaba era mi inquilino permanente ...Ddraig el Dragon Celestial Rojo ,aquel que ha permanecido conmigo desde el incidente de Sekigahara ,cuando finalmente despertó de su largo sueño ...

-Ddraig !..un gusto saber de ti !,hacía ya tiempo que no hablabas,pensé que te habías ido de vacaciones Jejejeje-fue mi comentario algo sarcástico ante el Dragon

-[ Como si realmente pudiera ir a algún lugar ..si pudiera lo haría ,pero en vez de eso estoy encerrado en el interior de un mocoso puberto pajero!]-era el comentario del irritado Dragon

-Oye no soy puberto eh?!,deje esa etapa de mi vida hace ya bastante tiempo !, además no me masturbo mucho ,de ves en cuando si ,según leí en una revista,ayuda a prevenir el cancer de prostata-le contestaba con una gran sonrisa al haberlo hecho enojar ..mi deporte favorito !..hacer irritar a Ddraig!

-[lo dudo mucho compañero,sigues siendo un mocoso de aparentes 16 años y en cuanto a tus pajas no creo que mueras de cancer de prostata ,prácticamente eres inmortal pero me sorprende que no tengas la mano derecha con quemaduras de tercer grado ! ...en fin ,dime los sueños sean vuelto más recurrentes que antes verdad ?!,aún para mí cada ves es más difícil poder llegar a ti cuando estás dormido ...entras en un trance muy profundo ..casi tan profundo como el abismo dentro de la Boosted Gear ]-

-No se porque mierdas esto se está volviendo cada vez más frecuente Ddraig ,tenía bastante tiempo que no me asaltaban esos recuerdos ,tú mejor que nadie lo sabes ...no lo sé tal vez me quieren decir algo ..tú qué opinas ?-

-[Yo solo sé que sea lo que te provoque este malestar ,no sólo te afecta a ti ,al ser uno solo ambos ..nos vemos perjudicados de cierta manera !,aún hoy puedo sentir la ira y el miedo del campo de batalla de Sekigahara !]-

-Mmmmmm...eso de ser uno solo se escucho muy gay sabes !-decía con una pena al ver como el dorso de mi mano izquierda brillaba ante la conversación con el Dragon !..

-[Por una puta ves en tu puñetera vida puedes tomarte algo en serio ?!]-este era el comentario del exasperado Dragon al ver que no me tome bastante en forma su comentario ..

-Lo hago Ddraig ,créeme que lo hago ...pero si algo hemos aprendido en estos 400 años ,es que tarde que temprano las cosas por su propio peso caen ,además son solo sueños hasta el momento ,cuando realmente se conviertan en algo peor ..entonces actuaremos ..como aquella ves en Jerusalén ..lo recuerdas verdad !-

-[Por supuesto que lo recuerdo ..quien fuera a creer que esas exorcistas fueran tan molestos como un grano en el culo ,como olvidar a Griselda Quarta y Emilia Justina...desde esa ves esa Serafín Rubia no ha dejado de acosarte !..para tu bendita suerte con las mujeres tetonas !]-

-Aaaaahhhhh...!,como olvidar a esa mujer de piel de porcelana,esas piernas y esos senos son los que realmente hacen milagros !..que se joda el sistema del Cielo ..nada supera a esa Serafín ..Gabriel ..de solo recordarla hace que mi Junior despierte a saludar hehehehe...-

-[Si serás cerdo !..,solo en eso piensas ,de verdad que tú lujuria no conoce límites ,serás cabron de pervertir a la mujer más bella del cielo ?!]-

-Me sorprende que ha estas alturas de estar juntos no me conozcas del todo Ddraig !,Gabriel será uno de mis más grandes logros !..ese pibon rubio será mío !-

-[Psk...dilo por ti mismo Degenerado ,no te basta con la chicas que ya tienes ?!..quieres más !]-la incredulidad de Ddraig aún hoy me hacía sorprender !

-Mi meta Ddraig es llegar a ser el Rey del Harem..mientras más chicas haya en el mejor será el sexoooo!-contestaba levantando el puño en señal de victoria !

-[Sigo sin creer que utilices mis habilidades para lograr tus guarradas !]-

-Oye yo no tengo la culpa de que las mujeres se sientan atraídas por mi gracias a que soy el Sekiryuutei ..el poder atrae a las personas...tú lo has dicho ,además no hay nada de malo sacar algo de provecho de eso!-mi contestación a la vez que hacía una sonrisa pervertida lo único que hacía era exasperar al Dragón

-[Realmente no sé quién sea peor de lujurioso...si tú o Fafnir !]-

Tan concentrado estaba con la charla que sostenía con mi inquilino permanente ,cuando unos suaves y delicados brazos me abrasaron por la cintura ,sintiendo unos suaves y firmes montículos en mi espalda...no era difícil imaginar a quien pertenecía está tan reconfortante presencia..

-Ise ...porque estas despierto a estas horas...anda ven a la cama!-

Esta sensual voz no era de otra más que de mi novia en turno ..Erza Scarlet,girándome sobre mí mismo para corresponder al abrazo y verla directamente a esos hermosos ojos marrones ,sonreí cálidamente al sentir con las palmas de mi mano sus estrecha y perfecta cintura !

No había mujer más sensual y bella en este momento que ella ,al verla con su Baby Doll lila transparente mostrando sus generosos pechos ,únicamente dejando una ligera y diminuta panty del mismo color ,no pude evitar tener una furiosa ereccion !

-Discúlpame por haberte despertado Erza,pero tenía una ligera platica con Ddraig,nada serio ..solo puntos de vista-dije al momento que acariciaba su rostro

Erza al sentir el tacto cálido de m mano sobre su rostro ,gimió sensualmente a la vez que besaba mi mano ,sus brazos ahora posaban sobre mi cuello ,juntando nuestras frentes sin dejar de vernos ..sin dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos

-Te perdonaré con una condición anata !-decía ella de manera coqueta

-Ah si ?!.,,y cuál es esa condición mi Hime !-decía ahora dándole ligeros besos en el cuello ,sentía su respiración su transpirar ..cada célula de su cuerpo solo decían una sola cosa ...placer !

-[Yo mejor me voy a dormir ..esto ya se veía venir ..mocoso caliente !]-estás eran las palabras de Ddraig al ver que nuestra pequeña platica terminaba tan abruptamente

-*Creo que comparto tu punto amigo de irte a dormir ..a no ser que quieras ver una escena porno tipo Brazzer en vivo y a todo color ..Ero-Ddraig*-fue mi pensamiento sin dejar de besar a Erza mientras mis manos ahora recorrían no sólo sus muslos ,también ese gran trasero que solo ella se carga

-[Que fue lo que dijiste !..repítelo !]-la ira en la voz de Ddraig por llamarlo Ero ,era bastante evidente ..eso y que lo ignore olímpicamente

-[Esta te la cobro larva !]-las palabras finales de Ddraig al cortar telepáticamente el rollo ya se estaba bastante concentrado en la belleza pelirroja que tenía entre mis manos ...

Durante un tiempo ininterrumpido mientras nos besábamos ,nos separamos ambos sonrojados con nuestras frentes juntas para tomar algo de respiración podía sentir su latidos totalmente exitado ante lo que estaba por suceder

Erza dando un pequeño salto quedo ahorcajadas sobre mi ,usando mis brazos para sostenerla colóque mis manos sobre su maravillos trasero ella había colocado sus brazos sobre mi cuello y sus largas y se cuales piernas ahora me abrazaban por la cintura

-Anda Ise ..hazme el amor lo que resta de la noche ,quiero a mi fiero Dragon solo para mí ..quiero ser tuya mi vida ..quiero quedar embarazada de ti ..quiero ser la madre de tus hijos anata -susurraba al oido esto totalmente exitada a la vez que me depositaba pequeños y sensuales besos por todo el rostro

Escucharla decir todo esto provocó que perdiera la poca cordura que me quedaba..ni tardo ni perezoso le regresaba todos los besos a la ves que mis manos iban de su trasero hacia sus muslos

-Estas segura de lo que pides cariño ?!..porque de ser así no parare hasta romperte ese hermosos trasero tuyo ,no debes provocar a un Dragón -le contestaba igual o más extasiado -no podrás sentarte ni caminar mañana Erza..no están Rossweise ni Lisa para que te ayuden -

-Ufufufu...siiiiiii..eso es lo que más quiero Ise ,no quiero caminar..dámelo todo mi amor ...no dejes nada ,te quiero en mi ahora Issei Hyoudou !-Erza decía esto último mientras enterraba mi rostro entre su generoso escote...

Sin perder nada de tiempo ..con Erza sobre mi regazo ,besándonos apasionadamente ,fuimos hacia la cama ..recostando la lentamente sobre esta envuelta en las finas sábana de seda ..no dejaba de besarla

Mientras nos besábamos ,una de mis manos se colocó sobre la vagina de Erza ,palmándo su humedad sobre la panty,.poco a poco fui metiendo mis dedos dentro de ella ,sentía su humedad y su calor ..empezando a masturbaria

Separandome de ella viendo su rostro totalmente sonrojado perdido en la pasión y la lujuria del momento ..con mi boca desamarre el listón que unía su Baby Doll dejándola expuesta a mi ..la vista de sus grandes senos rosados con su pezon era por demás Exitante ..la respiración de Erza la delataba ..

Bajando mi boca hacia su pecho lamí y chupe sus grandes senos sin dejar de masturbarla...Erza tomó mi cabeza con ambas manos para no dejar de lame sus senos mientras ocn sus largas piernas aprisionaba mi mano para no dejar de masturbarla..

-Aaaaaahhhh..Iseeeee...no paressss...sigue así mi vidaaa...!-

Al sentir como su humedad bañaba mis dedos haciendo el calor de su vagina único,aceleraba la masturbacion ..no perdía detalle lamiendo y besando sus senos ,Erza solo gemía dándome besos en la frente y en las mejillas ..escuchaba su respiración ,sentía su cuerpo estremecerse ante mis caricias ...la proximidad de su orgasmo no estaba lejos

-Mmmnnnnn...m-me vengo Ise ...más rápido amor ...Ooohhh siiiiiii...m-me estoy corriendo iseeeee...Gyyyyaaaammmmggghh...!

Erza se había corrido como siempre lo hacía ,una gran cantidad de fluidos salían de su vagina mojando lo completa mi mano..sin dejar de soltarme ,sentía sus espasmos por el orgasmo al se era víctima...sus piernas poco a poco aflojaban su agarre para soltar al intruso que le había causado tanto placer..

Separandome lentamente de su regazo observe su rostro enrojecido como un tomate ,mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro ,gire mi vista hacia abajo y observe como su panty lila estaba bañada por su corrida al igual que las sabanas de la cama

Despacio saque mis dedos de su vagina llevándomelos a la boca degustando el sabor que solo Erza era capas de darme y al que era tan adicto

-Delicioso...como siempre !...eres maravillosa Erza Scarlet !-

Erza al verme lamer su corrida de entre mis dedos ,con ambas de sus manos tomo posesivamente mi cara besandome apasionadamente probando ella misma sus propias corridas ..separándonos un poco Erza se lamia los labios al momento que pasaba seductoramente su lengua sobre los míos decía

-Sip..delicioso anata ...pero creo que esto se trata de dar y recibir ..es mi turno querido -Erza con una sonrisa por demás seductora y lujuriosa exclamaba,por lo que empujando en para quedar sobre la cama tomaba por completo la situación ella misma

Despojándome de mi pants que uso para dormir ,liberando una furiosa ereccion de 9 pulgadas Erza no pudo evitar lamerse los labios ante lo que veía ...tomando delicadamente con su mano mi pene y lamiendo el glande ella decía

-Esto es todo mío!...verdad anata !-

Ante las caricias de su suave mano y el calor que me provocaba su lamida en mi pene gemía ,solo podía contestar torpemente ...

-Aaaahhhh...s-si ,es tuyo Erza..de nadie más -

Erza al escuchar mis palabras dejó de masturbsrme para enderezarse y lentamente sacarse el Baby Doll y la panty bañada en su escencia ,quedando completamente desnuda ante mi ..era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto de piel nivea ,grandes senos rosados,largas y esbeltas piernas,una vagina sin un solo vello ,vientre plano pero dime y un gran trasero ...todo esto adornado con un bello rostro de ojos marrones de cabello pelirrojo

Ella sonreía al ver mi ereccion palpitar ante semejante belleza ,mis ojos no perdían detalle de su exquisito cuerpo ,por lo que sonriendo satisfecha al lograr extirpar a su novio ...tomaba sus senos con ambas manos haciéndolos relatar su más

-Te gusta lo que miras Ise ?!...me deseas anata ?!-

Mi respuesta no fue otra que avalanzarme sobre de ella y besar sus pechos ,lamiendo su delicado cuello ,mientras mis manos recorrían su bella figura ..de su trasero a su espalda y de su espalda a sus muslos

Erza al ver lo desesperado que estaba por hacerla mía ..solo me separo de golpe obligándome a permanecer recostado sobre la cama mirándola exitado

-Ufufufufu..No,no,no,no Ise ...ahora es mi turno ..puedes ver pero no tocar ..este es tu castigo por despertarme ..pequeño Dragon !-decía esto último con su sensual y hermosa sonrisa a la ves que empezaba a darme un magnífico sexo oral...

-Aahhhhhh...Aaahhhh...eso ..eso ..es increíble !

Erza sonreía complacida ,comenzando a mamar fuertemente y rápido como si se le fuera la vida en ello,observando el rostro de exitacion mío apretaba aún más sus labios sobre mi pene ,envolviéndolo con su lengua ...

-Mierda ...no aguanto más ...me vengo ...!-

No pude contenerme más y explote en la boca de Erza liberando gran cantidad de semen que está no tardó en tragar y degustar todo cuanto salía de mi pene ,sin dejar de mamar ,succionando todo a la vez que lo dejaba limpio ..separándose lentamente de la gran felacion ..Erza sonreía seductoramente ,juntando con sus dedos el semen que quedó en la comisura de sus labios ..llevándoselo a la boca ..

-Mmmm...delicioso Ise ..pero no me es suficiente aún ,lo quiero dentro de mi ..aquí!-exclamaba tomándose con ambas manos el vientre lamiéndose los labios,para después cambiar a una cálida sonrisa que rara vez le veo...-Quiero también ser la madre de tus hijos Ise -

Tomando a Erza la deposite sobre la cama observando su sensual cuerpo a la vez que abría lentamente sus largas piernas,dejando expuesta ante mí esa preciosa vagina rosada ,humeda esperando ser lamida ...

Sin dudar un segundo ,me avance sobre de está soplando delicadamente sobre esta ocacionando que Erza gimiera suspirando ,mientras apretado las sabanas de la cama !

Lami una y otra ves la vagina de Erza ..llenándome la boca con sus fluidos ,degustando su sabor,besando sus labios y mordiendo ligeramente su clitoris,seguía lamiendo sin dejar de verla ,sus facciones el como se retorcía en la cama ,el como movia sus piernas...Erza no contenía sus gemidos y gritos de placer...

-Iseeee...mi amoooorr!...no pareesss!..sigue así mi vidaaaaa...!-

Erza solo podía acariciar y apretar suavemente mi rostro sobre su vagina con ambas manos ,besando todo el contorno de sus muslos ,estimulando aún más la sensación tan intensa y placentera ,no queriendo que tan placentero acto jamás terminara...

-Aahhhhh...Aaaahhhhh...Dioooosss!..,Iseeee ...Me corroooooooo!-

Finalmente Erza no pudo contenerse más liberando una gran cantidad de filosos haciendome que los tragara todos ,deseoso y gustoso de probar tan deliciosa Ambrosia ,sólo miraba a Erza con una cálida sonrisa ...

-Ise ...cogeme!...cogeme ahora...te necesito tanto...!-

Abriendola de piernas y observando su intimidad ,con esos hermosos labios rosados y húmedos listos para penetrar ...

Sin previo aviso me coloqué sobre de Erza ,sin dejar de besarla acomode la punta de mi pene en la entrada de su vagina,arqueando la espalda a la vez que daba un gra gemido de gusto y alegría cuando aún no se reponía de su primer orgasmo..

-Aaahhhhhh...Iseeeeee...!...estás tan adentro !-

El sentir un calor tan abrazador y húmedo ,Erza envolviendo con sus piernas mi cintura a la vez que sus manos descansaban sobre mi pecho ..la fui penetrando lentamente,iniciando un lento movimiento de caderas...Erza por su parte se aferró más a mí con brazos y piernas ,podía sentir ahora como sus uñas se me encajaban en la espalda ,sentir su respiración entrecortada en mi cuello,al igual que con sus piernas me envolvía para no salir de ella ...cubierta con una capa de sudor a ojos cerrados Erza gemía una y otra vez

-Aaahhhhhh...Aaahhh...más mi vida !..no pares amor !-

Por mi parte disfrutaba la sensación ,su cuerpo pegado al mío ,como las paredes de su vagina apretaban a mi pene ,su besos y caricias hacían que la cogiera más duro

-Erza !...estás tan apretada y caliente...!-

Gruñidos de pasión salían de mi boca mientras le susurraba al oído haciéndola apretar más sus piernas ,a la vez que la penetraba lo más fuerte y rápido ir podía ,seguí con este ritmo tan salvaje por bastantes minutos ,haciendo que las embestidas fueran mucho más intensas...

Erza se estaba entregando completamente a la lujuria y al deseo que ambos estábamos generando,haciendo que la vagina de Erza se humedeciera más y más .

-Ise...más rápido amor ...cogeme más rápido...Aaaahhh -

Sentir su calor y humedad bañando mi pene ,me estaban haciendo llegar otra vez a correrme ,que terminaría por llenarla toda de mi semen ..cumpliría su petición y la volvería madre de mis hijos ..unos hermanitos para mis hijos con Lisa no caerían mal..así Hikaru y Haruka tendrían con quien jugar en unos años !

-Asi...sigue así Ise ...lo haces increíblemente bien amor !-

Erza es una mujer muy hermosa y atractiva ,una de las mujeres más bellas que mis ojos an visto ,su esbelta y delineada figura ,su largo y sedoso cabello pelirrojo en conjunto con labios tan sensuales y esos ojos marrones era todo para mí ...

En un movimiento brusco me enderecé trayéndola hacia conmigo ,quedando yo sentado y ella sobre de mi ,rápidamente bese y lamí sus grandes senos de piel nieva,...Erza me tomaba de la nuca para acercándome más para profundizar el acto..

Ella en ningún momento dejo de cabalgar sobre mi pene ,,ayudada por mis manos sobre su trasero incrementando la velocidad de sus moviemientos ,deje de lamer sus senos para concentrarme en laber y besar su cuello ,lamidas largas y suaves

Erza ante las embestidas en un reflejo por mitigar sus gritos y gemidos mordió mi hombro izquierdo ,su gran sonrojo en sus mejillas ,ojos cerrados y respiración entre cortada...ambos estábamos por llegar al orgasmo juntos ,mis jadeos ir tan bella ninfa provocaban era muestra de ello

-Eres ta hermosa ...Erza !-

-Ise...n-no puedo más ...me corroooo!...dios !...esto es increíble !..te siento tan adentro !-

Yo ahogaba varios gemidos al sentir como mi pene era apretado sin cesar por sus paredes vaginales ,besándola desesperadamente en los labios,saciando esa necesidad de de sentirme lleno ...

-Erza ..aahhhh...aaahhhh...m-me vengooo...!-

-Anda mi vida...dámelo todo ,hasta la ultima gota !...lléname de ti ...te necesito tanto Iseee ...!-

Las súplicas de Erza a mi oído me hacían sentir sumamente expirado ,por lo que no pude aguantarme más de esta deliciosa tortura a la cual ambos éramos víctima

En un gran y potente orgasmo ,ambos habíamos llegado sentía como mi esperma la inundaba a la vez que Erza descargaba una gran cantidad de fluidos mezclándose con los míos ,las respiraciones agitadas si lo decían ,nuestro cuerpos bañados en sudor ,tanto para Erza como para mí no había nada mejor comparado a esto ...esta era una de las pocas cosas por las que vale la pena vivir y luchar por proteger ...simplemente disfrutar lo que la vida ofrece me todo sentido

Más cuando se están en compañía de una sensual y sexi mujer como lo es Erza ..Lisa ...Rossweise y Le Fay ..por nada en el mundo las cambiaría ..eran mi mayor tesoro ,mi familia !

Pasados unos minutos de relajación ,acompañados de suaves besos y caricias ...Erza se quitó de encima mío ..colocándose en cuatro sobre la cama con un rostro entregado al placer,aún con su vagina mostrando rastros de semen ...una vez más estaba dispuesta a seguir..

-Ise ...vamos mi vida ...cogeme ..aún no estoy satisfecha ..quiero más !-

Colocándome detrás de ella ,tomándola de las caderas dirigí mi pene hacia su vagina ,no hacía falta más lubricación ..tanto sus fluidos y mi semen hicieron que la embistiera de un solo golpe ..hasta el fondo ..cogiendola a un ritmo lento y pausado

-Aaaahhhhhh...Aaahhhh...estás tan adentrooooo !..Mmmggghh...Iseee..!-

-Aaaarrrggghhh...!...Erzaaa...que rico coges !-

-Dame duroooo mi amor ..no paresssss ...!..Ooohhh diooooosss!...-

Debido a la velocidad de las embestidas en este acto tan bestial al que nos estábamos entregando ..moví mis manos de su cadera hacia sus nalgas ..sobándolas al mismo tiempo que la penetraba sin descanso ...gemía sin control..podía sentir como sus grandes senos se balanceaban ante la cogida ,verla apretar las sabanas

Erza apretaba todo lo que podía mi pene ..lo quiera exprimir todo ..haciendo que fuera placentero para mí las embestidas ..sentir su calor ,sus fluidos oírla gritar y gemir era música para mis oídos

-Aaahhhhh...Aaaahhhh...Aaahhhh...-

Sin dejar de me mm estarla ..me incliné sobre de ella ahora caricia do sus senos y pelliscando sus pezones ..besando su cuello y mordiendo ligeramente su oído ..le susurraba al momento de lamerlo y meter mi lengua en el

-Te dije que no pararía hasta romperte este trasero Erza ..no juegues con un Dragón mi Hime -

Erza al sentir todo el placer que le provocaba su cuerpo tomó la almohada más cercana hundiendo su rostro sobre de está ahogando todo sus gritos y gemidos..

-Mmmggghh!...Aaaahhh!...m-me vengoooo Ise ..no puedo ...!-

Con una embestida final,libere una gran cantidad de semen e dentro de la exquisita vagina de Erza ..llenado la una vez más ,provocando también que tuviera un maravilloso orgasmo ,mi semen salía por esta escurriendo por sus muslos ..incapaz de retener toda mi descarga..

-Me vengooo!...Aaahhh...!...te amo Erza Scarlet !-

-Iseeeeee.!..Ooohhh Dios mío !...te amo Ise ...te amo tanto !-

Ambos caímos sobre la cama,las piernas de Erza terminaron por caer debido al gran orgasmo al que los dos fuimos testigos ..

-No creas ni por un segundo que esto a terminado mi Hime...pediste no caminar mañana y te lo cumpliré preciosa !-

Decia esto al oído de Erza al momento de tomar la almohada que anteriormente ella mordía para colocarla justo de bajo de su vientre ,haciendo que elevará su trasero ..sin dejar de darles tiernos besos en la espalda ,saque mi pene de su chorreante vagina y lo enfile directamente en su culo .. no hacía falta lubricación ,con el semen y sus fluidos escurriendo entre sus muslos bañando las sabanas del hotel ..

-Kyyyyyyyaaaaaahhhhh...Aaaahhhh...Iseeeee..!-

Los gritos de placer de Erza al momento de penetrarla por su culo eran únicos ,ella apretaba todo lo que podía mi pene ,queriéndolo arrancar ante las embestidas que se tornaron salvajes y bestiales ...

-Mi Dioooossss...me partessss ...Aaahhh...Aaahhh...te amo Issei Hyoudou...!-

La madrugada seguía avanzando en San Petersburgo ,los gritos y gemidos de placer hacían eco por todo el hotel ,quien pasará cerca de la habitación 302 escucharían de primera manos las risas ,gemidos,palabras y promesas de amor ..que dos amantes de juraban uno a otro en esta fresca madrugada en Rusia...

Varias horas después ..

Eran alrededor de las 10:30,Erza y yo nos encontrábamos tomando el desayuno en un restaurante a unas cuadras del hotel ,Erza sin lugar a dudas lucia hermosa y radiante como siempre ..así lo decía su sonrisa que adornaba su bello rostro...

Erza traía puesto unos jeans azules con unas botas negras de tacón que hacían relucir sus largas y esbeltas prensa y sobre todo ese trasero que horas antes sodomise,traía una sudadera de algodón morada de manga larga y cuello alto ajustada a su delineada figura ,que resaltaban sus senos,su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo con un ligero fleco que caía sobre su rostro ..

Yo por mi parte traía unos pantalones de mezclilla negros haciendo juego con una chamarra de mezclilla del mismo color ,debajo de esta una playera blanca ..todo esto acompañado de los clásicos converse ...

Me daba ligera risa el ver cómo Erza trataba de sentarse de lado para poder degustar una rebanada de pastel de fresa que era su favorito ..sin duda cogerla por el culo me era muy placentero...

-[Si serás guarro !..quita esa cara de pervertido que traes !]-

Esto me lo decía el Dragon Rojo telepáticamente al ver mi cara de orgullo por haber complacido a tan bella y caliente mujer como lo es Erza

-*Buenos días Ddraig ,veo que estás despierto ...que pasó ?!,no pudiste dormir anoche o que pasa..porque andas de malas *-preguntaba sin dejar de sorber mi Té,sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Erza viéndola comer su rebanada

-[Como querías que durmiera si te la pasaste dandole por el trasero hasta hace apenas unas horas ?!..no dejas dormir cuando el líbido te controla compañero ]-este era el reclamo de mi inquilino interno ...

-*Quien no le daba !..con ese culo es difícil no hacerlo Ddraig..su cuerpo grita cogeme por todas parte hehehehe*-

-[Por Elohim ..no sé qué hice para merecer este castigo !..te importaría no usar ese lenguaje tan soez de ves en cuando !]-el comentario algo decaído del Dragón no hacía nada más que provocarme ligera risa

-*Vamos Ddraig!..tampoco es para tanto ..que exagerado eres !..no hice nada más que complacer a una mujer !..cualquiera que se haga llamar Sekiryuutei lo haría ..estar rodeado de bellas mujeres es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a hacer !*-

-[Te recuerdo que eres el último Sekiryuutei ..ya no habrá más después de ti ..así que por favor por lo menos trata de dejar una buena imagen del Sekiryuutei al que todos teman,al que sus enemigos se cagen del susto con solo escuchar el nombre ..no un pervertido caliente revienta culos ]-

-*Aaahhhhh..me ofendes mi amigo !...pero descuida tú y yo ,pasaremos a la historia como el más grande de los Dragones Celestiales ..no olvides tú también que juntos hemos derrotado a tres generaciones de Hakuryuukou..!*-

-[Bueno de entre todo lo desagradable y vergonzoso que me has hecho pasar en más de 400 años ,esto es lo único recatable y que me enorgullece !]-ahora Ddraig cambiaba a una actitud más orgullosa y determinada a la decaída de hace un rato ...

-*Dragon Tsundere...Hahahahaha*-

-[Te estoy escuchando idiota !]-

-Ise !-era Erza hablándome..

-Mmm...?-le contestaba con un budín en la boca ..

-Nuestro objetivo está justo detrás de ti...se mueve al noroeste de la cuidad -Erza me señalaba discretamente con la mirada el lugar al que se refería.

Mi platica matutina con Ddraig tenía que esperar..Erza finalmente había logrado sentir la firma mágica del objetivo a eliminar ..girando sobre la silla donde me sentaba observe a un hombre robusto calvo un poco enano y todo desarreglado ..quien llevaba consigo unas cajas algo pesadas a simple vista

-Estas segura de que ese es nuestro objetivo Erza ?!...digo solo velo ...parece un angrajoso común !-

-No tengo duda de que es el Ise ...la magia que siento en el es parecida a las que encontramos en las zonas que recorrimos en el inicio de las guardias nocturnas, a nuestra llegada a la ciudad ..no tengo la menor duda cariño -contestaba Erza mirándome a los ojos tomando lo último de su taza de té ...

Suspirando pesadamente conteste...

-Bueno !..supongo que las vacaciones en Rusia están por terminar ,en fin ...no perdamos más tiempo y averiguemos hacia donde se dirige !.-

Pagabdo la cuenta de lo que consumimos tanto Erza como yo seguimos a distancia prudente al objetivo,ambos tuvimos que esconder nuestra aura para evitar que esa pernos pudiera detectarnos y por ende darse a la fuga y perder la oportunidad que ahora se presentaba...

No recorrimos mucho..finalmente el se había metido en los terrenos de un rascacielos en construcción cerca de la fortaleza de Pedro y Pablo de la ciudad a orillas del Neva

-Bien ..hagámoslo como siempre Ise ..mismo plan de acción...dividamonos booqueando todas las posibles rutas de escape..yo entraré desde arriba mientras tú lo haces desde abajo ..limpiando todos y cada uno de los pisos del edificio ..por si hay amenazas ..mientras yo hago contacto con El,deteniendo su huida...!-

Dicho esto Erza procedió a aplicar una barrera protectora del tipo reflejante ..de esta forma sin importar lo que ocurra dentro ..la gente que pase cerca no notará nada raro ..verán la misma imagen aún con una batalla adentro ..Erza era realmente buena en esto de las aplicaciones mágicas ..no como yo ..que era un asco total

-Tienes alguna duda Ise ?!...si la tienes este es el momento de decírmela !-

-De hecho si la tengo !-

-Cual es ?-

-Porque chingados siempre escogen edificios altos para hacer sus pendejadas ?!,porque nunca escogen ..no sé un campo de beisbol o un terreno abandonado !..porque siempre tienen que escoger ya sea fábricas abandonadas o rascacielos ..esto ya es muy cliché !-

Esta era mi queja cruzado de brazos con una mueca de fastidio en mi rostro ...

-Por dios Ise !...no es momento para tus bromas baratas !..ponte serio !...-ahora Erza estaba hecha una furia por mi tonta observación !

-[Tiene razón compañero ..no es momento para hacerte el gracioso ..siento presencias humanas dentro y todas se concentras en los pisos superiores !]-el comentario del irritado Dragon apoyando a mi Erza me regresaban a la realidad .

-Está bien !..solo fue una simple observación !...no hay duda que el no dormir te pone de malas Ddraig ..!-Le recriminaba ahora con ojos cerrados sonriendo

-[Grrrrrr...!]-

-Ise me adelantaré !..apúrate y no pierdas tiempo !-era lo último que decía Erza invocando un par de alas blancas ,con un fuerte aleteo esta se alejaba yendo hacia los pisos superiores !

-Mierda !...ni hablar ..ya que !-

-[Deja de quejarte y ponte a trabajar !]-

-Ya voy !..ya voy !...carajo !,con lo que me caga subir escaleras !-

Decia esto tomando carrera entrando al interior del edificio en construcción,para mí horrenda visión eran más de 50 pisos y no servía el jodido acensar de carga ..ni hablar ..hay que hacerlo a la antiguita ...que se vea que las horas del GYM tienen efecto !.

Piso superior número 48...visón de Erza

En dicho puso finalmente el hombre que seguíamos Ise y yo ..ahora estaba teniendo una conversación con otra persona ..yo había llegado antes que el ,por lo que decidí esconderme para escuchar y saber lo que hacía en este lugar tan tétrico ..olía mucho a sangre y hierro ..era nauseabundo

Cabe decir que en cuanto llegue ..note que varias de las chicas desaparecidas se encontraban amorzadas totalmente inconscientes ..algunas semi desnudabas ,pero todas vivas ..era un lugar lúgubre con poca iluminación ..había una mesa con varios artículos quirúrgicos y otros más que desconocía ..pero lo que más me intrigaba era que dentro un contenedor cilíndrico ..flotaba un pequeño frasco con un líquido rosáceo carmesí ..!..era poco lo que había .pero debía ser algo importante por su grado de energía que despedía ..era raro ..pero creía escuchar voces proveniendo de esa sustancia ..

-{ Y bueno doctor !..dígame cómo va el experimento de "la piedra"..espero que ya me tenga avances significativos,esta es la última de las 7 y es la más especial de todas ..se le ha dado cuanto a pedido y no espero menos que resultados positivos }-era la voz que se escuchaba a través de la conversación de este supuesto doctor con otra persona ...cabe decir que la voz se oía algo áspera y demandante ..pero muy fastidiada !

-Ooohh..no se preocupe mi señor ..ya logre sintetizar parte del experimento en si..solo que de momento está en estado líquido pero con un poco más ..lograremos por fin solidificarla para de este modo poder emplearla ,si mis espectativas no fallan mi señor ..será la mejor y más poderosa de todas las que hayamos hecho anteriormente !-decía el doctor totalmente extaciado con ese experimento !

-{Doctor Dippel ...por desgracia no disponemos de más tiempo,debe abandonar San Petersburgo cuanto antes ,tengo entendido que los asesinatos que ha tenido que realizar para terminar "la piedra",han llamado la atención de nuestros enemigos ..tanto grupos de la Iglesia cómo Demonios de distintos Clanes ..están tras de usted}-

-Entiendo mi señor !,pero a dónde tengo que ir para poder terminar mi trabajo ?-

-{Usted vendrá directamente a mi ..aquí en Kuoh ,Japón ..solo aquí tendrá toda la protección que necesita sin contar con un sin número de seres sobrenaturales que sin duda alguna acelerarán el preceso de cristalización,tenemos que tenerlas todas las piedras completas,solo así ganaremos esta guerra y no habrá nadie que desafíe nuestro poder sobre este mundo doctor Dippel..!por ahora no pierda tiempo mi estimado doctor,deshágase de todo lo que tenga y venga a mi ,no deje nada que nos vincule con todo esto }-

-Asi lo aré mi señor,no tenga pendiente por eso ..lo veré en Kuoh en unas horas ..mientras mis "muchachos"y yo limpiaremos este lugar-

La conversación que sostuvo este doctor era por demás intrigante pero ...que raro?,recordaba algo acerca de un doctor alemán llamado Johann Conrad Dippel ,famoso por sus investigaciones de cadáveres como con la Alquimia ,se decía que estaba obsesionado con crear vida en objetos inanimados ,eso sin contar que manipulaba las almas humanas empleándolas como combustibles para lo que el llamaba el "principio vital"...las infames Piedras Filosofales,si era realmente el,estaban ante un gran problema de magnitudes bíblicas .

Observando con horros como este Doctor y varios sujetos vestidos de overol azul poco a poco se acercaban a las inconcientes chicas para posteriormente dejarlas sobre una camilla la cual daba directamente a una fragua hirviente donde las chicas y todo el material que se encontraba aquí serian destruidos por ellos mismos ...no lo permitiría !

-No te permitiré irte de este lugar,lo que seas que estes haciéndole a esas chicas,seras exterminado!-decía esto al salir de donde me escondia para encararlo,el doctor al oir mi voz volteo de inmediato a donde me encontraba,sus pequeños ojos negros cubiertos por sus lentes me miraban con fascinación mórbida !

-Vaya vaya vaya ,pero que tenemos aquí!...pero que preciosa señorita ven mis ojos ,es una verdadera lastima...porque vas a morir niña!-al decir esto el doctor le hizo la seña a varios de sujetos que se encontraban con el a punto de matar a las chicas ,cabe decir que estos sujetos no eran tipos normales ya que bajo su apariencia languiducha,unos fieros colmillos se mostraban tras su dentadura y de las palmas de sus manos salina unas especies de protuberancias afiladas.

No perdiendo el tiempo invoque mi Armadura de Anillo Celestial para deshacerme de estas bestias y salvar a las chicas ,invocando 10 espadas estas levitaban a mi alrededor creando un escudo defensivo y ofensivo a la vez,invocando en ambas manos tanto la espada de fuego y la espada de cristal ya que ambas me permitían crear magia de fuego y agua me dispuse a atarcar a estos fenómenos creados por Dippel !

-Flaaaasssshhhhh...Boooommmm!...Craaaaaakkkks!-

La batalla estaba siendo dura ya que me enfrentaba a 5 sujetos totalmente transformados en bestias hambrientas ,cualquier ataque convencional dado por las espadas era completamente inútil en contra de ellos ...sus heridas sanaban demasiado rápido aun ante la perdida de sangre que estas les provocaban ...tenia que hacer uso de mi magia si quería terminar con esto y rápido ...maldita seas Issei !..donde diablos estas cuando se te necesita !

-Desaparezcan de una vez !...Gran Ráfaga Igneaaa !-

Levantando sobre mi cabeza la espada de fuego di un severo corte sobre el suelo a la vez que una gran llamarada salía disparada de esta directamente colisionando contra los sujetos de overol y grandes colmillos,estos fueron levantados estrellándose en el techo del edificio agrietandolo cayendo de manera brusca al piso ...pero antes de que chocaran contra este...usándola la espada de cristal cree un gigantesco tornado de agua junto a las espadas que tenia de escudo engulléndolos en el proceso

-Danza de las Espadas Benditas !-

-Aaaaaaaaggggghhhhaaaaaggrrreeeddddkk-

Cuando el ataque por fin acabo solo quedaron cuerpos desmembrados de los sujetos Dippel regados por el piso,de mi parte ahora con mi espada de fuego apuntaba directamente contra el Doctor

-Sigues tu miserable !-

-Clap clap clap !...magnifica demostración de habilidades niña pelirroja !,si que me has impresionado y mucho ,pero no creas ni por un segundo que esto terminara tan rápido ,es una pena que semejante belleza se pierda pero que se le va a hacer !-el doctor decía esto terminando de aplaudir y obervando como lentamente los cuerpos desmembrados de sus esbirros,de alguna manera se estaban reuniendo todos en uno solo ..incrementando su tamaño y fuerza a la vez que daba una apariencia grotesca ..

Ante mi ahora estaba una criatura grotesca de mas de 3 metros de largo multiples extremidades y con un gran deseo de destruir todo a su alrededor

-Jajajajajajaja...observa niña !..una de mis mas grandes creaciones !..siéntete honrada de que el gran Doctor Dippel se tome la molestia de mostrarte ante ti el poder que radica en las Piedras Filosofales!,,no impórta lo que hagas ,no importa cuanto lo intentes ..nunca destruirás a mi creación jajajajajajajajajaja-

-Observa con atención el potencial ilimitado de las almas humanas..una nueva era acaba de comenzar y tu seras testigo de esto jajajajaajajaja !-

Decia esto mostrándome el anterior frasco liquido de la sustancia rosada que había visto mientras sostenia esa conversación con aquel sujeto extraño,una perversa y cruel sonrisa de oreja a oreja se hacia presente ,yo solo bufe enfadada ya que esta pelea se tornaria mas violenta y gastaría mas tiempo del requerido ..a una gran velocidad para el tipo de tamaño y volumen de la bestia esta se arrojo directamente contra mi ...todas su grandes fauces rugían por todo el piso 48

Sostuve mi espada al frente para contrarrestar la embestida de la bestia al igual que mis espadas 10 formaron una línea detrás protegiendo a las chicas las cuales había logrado mantener separar de la pelea !

Pero a solo un metro de que la bestia hiciera contacto conmigo las claras palabras de Issei lanzando un hechizo resonaba en toda la habitación !

-Tormenta Solar del Emperador Celestial !-

Flaaaaaaaasssshhhhhhhhh...

Una gran ola de fuego cubrió todo el reciento al mismo tiempo que me envolvía ..conocía este ataque !,,se había tardado pero al fin EL estaba aquí !..demás esta decir que para mi el fuego era calido y reconfortante ..pero para la bestia era un fuego tan abrazador como el mismo sol ,debido a las multiples quemaduras y laceraciones que las ráfagas causaban ..el grito de dolor de la bestia era aterrador !

La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del doctor Dippel se transformo en incredulidad y miedo al contemplar como su criatura era consumida por el voraz fuego que salía de mi espalda !

Finalmente la ola de fuego destructiva se condenso en torno a la bestia provocando una devastadora explosión mandándola a estrellarse a uno de los muros mas alejados del inmueble !

-Por poco y no la cuentas Erza-Hime !...lamento la tardanza pero los pisos inferiores estaban infestados de cosas parecidas a esta ..dime estas bien ?-la voz de Issei acercándose a mi lado hacia que bajara mi guardia ,para girar hacia donde el estaba para regañarlo por su tardanza

-Idiota demoraste mucho ,que diablos estas haciendo con ellos para tomarte tanto tiempo mientras yo peleaba con este fenómeno !-le contestaba muy cabreada colocando ambas espadas clavadas en el piso con mis manos en las cintura para después jalarle las mejillas

-Perdon perdón...no volvera a pasar lo juro-Issei decía esto sobándose ambas mejillas coloradas por mi fuerte agarre

-Mas te vale que sea asi Issei !-contestaba enfadada con el,pero en el fondo me alegraba de que al fin estuviera aquí conmigo !

-Palabra que asi será Erza-Hime ...ahora dime que esta pasando aquí ,porque tanto alboroto por una simple criatura ?

Issei decía esto ultimo rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sonreía tontamente !

Antes de contestarte y ponerlo al tanto de lo ocurrido aquí ,el Doctor Dippel gritaba ante la presencia de Issei ya que observo con lujo de detalle ,el como su creación hecha a base de la Piedra Filosofal era fácilmente sacudida y mandada a estrellar por un ataque de fuego superior al que yo lance anteriormente,no lo demostraba pero se notaba que estaba asustado ante la presencia de Issei

-Quien diablos eres y como es que lograste subir hasta arriba ?..abajo había mas de 200 de mis creaciones !,,es imposible que las hayas derrotado a todas ellas !...son inmortales !-gritaba totalmente desesperado ya que notaba que Issei no tenia ni un solo rasguño encima !

Issei al escucharlo lo miro y con una cara de incredulidad le respondia

-Te refieres a los otros sujetos vestidos igual a este ?-decía señalando a la criatura entre los escombros -bueno en realidad no eran 200..eran solo 50!,no fue complicado deshacerme de ellos...lo que la cago fue la subida hasta aquí !..en serio para la próxima vez trata de que no se un edificio de mas de 45 pisos ,ups lo siento ..pero no tendras otra ocasion ...te destruiré a ti y a esa cosa !

Esto ultimo lo decía con una sonrisa salvaje caminando lentamente en dirección del asustado doctor que no creía lo que oia ,,acaso dijo que logro destruirlos sin esfuerzo?..era imposible !..absurdo !...sus criaturas no podían morir !..nada podía compararse al poder de la Piedra Filosofal !

-Quien eres !-decía el doctor presa del pánico

-Bueeenoooo...!..a lo largo de los años e tenido multiples nombres ,algunos mas intimidantes que otros !

Issei hablaba al momento de juntar sus manos donde varios relámpagos salían despedidos en todas direcciones,la luz generada por este efecto alumbraba por completo la tenue iluminación de la que eramos parte, para lentamente separar sus palmas dando paso a la materialización de una Katana de mango negro y una gran hoja con un extraño mensaje grabado en ella ...el lenguaje que pocos pueden leer ..el de los DRAGONES CELESTIALES...

-Pero mas que nada ,soy conocido en el mundo sobrenatural como el SEKIRYUUTEI...EL DRAGON EMPERADOS ROJO!...pero también puedes llamarme como me puso mi señora en su honor y a la cual sirvo !...EL DEMONIO DE RAZGRIZ !...

Continuara...

Que onda mis camaradas de Fanfiction!,Aquiles traigo el primer capitulo de este nuevo Fic que me estoy esforzando en trae a ustedes y espero les guste !

Como veran la historia gira en trono a Issei y Erza Scarlet ...ya tenia rato rondando esta idea en mi cabeza al igual que contiene elementos de Gintama y de sus respectivas series Fairy Tail y Highschool DxD.

Dudas,quejas y sugerencias para el Harem ...soy todo oídos ,todo sea para enriquecer esta historia ..por cierto ya mas tardar en 15 días actualizare el Fic de EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA LEYENDA ..no la e abandonado ni lo hare ...ya vienen los combates de PISCIS Y CAPRICORNIO...

Hasta la próxima camaradas !


End file.
